This invention relates to remotely controlled apparatus for disposition of radioactive waste material as produced, for example, in nuclear electric power generating stations, and more particularly to capping apparatus for removing and replacing the caps on containers for such radioactive material.
Stringent laws, rules and regulations govern the disposition of radioactive wastes and their transportation over highways, on railroads and by other modes of transportations. In general, the material must be shielded so that radiations emanating from the material do not exceed maximum levels established by the laws and regulations. Furthermore, it is desired that in a case of an accident causing dumping of a radioactive load, there should be no fluidic materials that can penetrate the ground or mix with streams or ground water and cause radioactive contamination. It has therefore been proposed to provide a mixture of resin particles containing radioactive material, cement as a solidifying agent, and water in a container such as a steel drum, and to allow the mixture to solidify in the drum.
However, prior systems for putting radioactive materials into a drum or other container in general require that operators and maintenance personnel be exposed to radiation, even though such system may be intended to protect personnel. For example, the operators in many cases must go into areas containing radiation to open drums or close them or to insert nozzles in the drums or to handle the drums in storage. In some systems an operator may stand behind a shield wall, but must extend his arms into a radioactive zone, and expose his head to see.